Blessing Mastery
Skill Tree Spiritual Power *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the Cleric's Mana Regeneration. *Effect: Cleric's Mana Regeneration increase by 5 per Rank. Fighter's Blessing *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Increases target character's physical strength for a short duration. *Effect: Increases target player Physical Drive power by (0.5 per Rank) for 3 turns. Magician's Blessing *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Increases target character's spiritual strength for a short duration. *Effect: Increases target player Magical Drive power by (0.5 per Rank) for 3 turns. Eternal Light *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Spiritual Power (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 24 + 32 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Next attack done to targeted foe increased in damage. *Effect: When any foe is affected by Eternal Light, the next Magical or Physical attack that will hit it will be increased by 110% + 10% per additional Rank. Aspersion *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Fighter's Blessing (5) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 50 *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Changes the target weapon's damage output to Holy. *Effect: Target character will deal Holy-based damage instead of Physical Damage when using their weapon for 3 turns. Meditation *Maximum Rank: 2 *Requirement: Magician's Blessing (5) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 50 + 100 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Reduce all Cooldowns of target character. *Effect: Target character will have all their skill Cooldowns reduced by 1 turn per Rank. Meditation lasts 3 turns. Guardian Angel *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Aspersion (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 0 *Range: 5 cells *Cooldown: 1 day *Description: The Cleric possess a Guardian Angel that can help him during critical situations, once per combat. *Effect: The Guardian Angel have 50% + 10% chance per additional Rank to appear during critical situations. The Cleric can try to call the Guardian Angel to aid them or their allies in difficulty, but the Guardian Angel will only help once per day. The Guardian Angel will protect the target from all damage done this turn and will add a random beneficial effect. Boon of Luck *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Meditation (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 0 *Description: The Cleric can change the fate when acquiring a new magical object. *Effect: The Cleric can reroll one die per Rank per day when rolling for a magical item in the Equipment Tables. Divine Blessing *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Blessing Mastery Tree (6) per Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 50 + 25 per additional Rank *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: The Cleric's divinity bless target player, giving various bonus depending on the target diety's main element. If the diety have multiple elements, the Cleric can choose the effect between the ones it owns. *Effect: Grant a Divine Blessing depending on the target diety's element. The blessing lasts 4 turns. Fire: Grants a Fire Aura that will deal (1d12 + 1/Rank) Magical Drive in Fire damage when hit. Water: Grants Mana Regeneration of (1d4 + 0.5/Rank) Magical Drive per turn. Earth: Grants an increased Defense of (1d10 + 0.5/Rank) Magical Drive. Wind: Grants Swiftness, which makes the player untargettable by single target skills. Thunder: Grants Haste, which increase chances of getting a second turn during the round by 10% per Rank. Holy: Grants Health Regeneration of (1d6 + 0.5/Rank) Magical Drive per turn. Dark: Grants a Shadow Aura that will have 10% chance per Rank to Seal Movement on melee attacks. Poison: Grants Poison Resistance of 30% + 10% per additional Rank. Neutral: Grants an increased Magic Resistance for all Elements of (1d6 + 0.5/Rank) Magical Drive.